The present invention relates generally to a pedestalled LED and more particularly to a pedestalled LED capable of surviving wave soldering.
The use of LED""s is well-known in the electronics industry. Light emitting diodes are generally disposed on circuitboards so as to permit effective electric connection between the LED and the controlling electronic circuitry. Although LEDs can be positioned directly on the circuitboard, often it is highly desirable to mount the LED some distance above the plane of the circuitboard such that it rises to an established light plane. One known method of positioning the LED above the plane of the circuitboard is through the use of an LED pedestal.
Although pedestalled LEDs have proven to be highly beneficial in establishing desired light planes, the present designs have several undesirable limitations. Current designs of pedestalled LEDs are incapable of withstanding direct contact with wave solder. This characteristic commonly limits the use of present pedestalled LEDs through use on a single side of a circuitboard when wave soldering techniques are employed. Installation of these pedestalled LEDs on the side of the circuitboard directly exposed to wave soldering can result in permanent damage to the pedestalled LEDs. This inability to establish a light plane on the wave soldered side of the circuitboard is highly undesirable. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a pedestalled LED capable of withstanding wave soldering such that a light plane could be provided on either side of the circuitboard.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pedestalled LED capable of withstanding exposure to wave solder.
In accordance with the object of this invention, a pedestalled LED is provided. A pedestalled LED includes a light emitting diode element. The light emitting diode element is supported off the surface of the circuitboard utilizing a tower element. Both the light emitting diode element and the tower element are capable of withstanding direct exposure to wave solder.